1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to reducing heat exposure of thermally sensitive semiconductor devices.
2. Related Art
Thermally sensitive semiconductor components may be sensitive to heat transferred from neighboring components on a die even if the devices do not generate much heat themselves. For example, transistors in a Double Data Rate type 3 (DDR3) Random Access Memory (RAM) memory die may be sensitive to heat from neighboring sense amps, write, and pre-charge circuits. As the temperature of the transistors increases, the transistors leak current and the refresh rate of the transistors must be increased to prevent the transistors from losing the data being stored. Increased refresh rates use more power than lower refresh rates. As semiconductor die are designed with ever increasing functionality and speed requirements, it is desirable to find ways to reduce power consumption as well as reduce/remove heat generated by the die.